Yuna Yamazaki
Mai Yamazaki (Japanese: 山崎 真愛 ''Yamazaki Mai'') was a former 3rd-year manager of the Aobajohsai Volleyball Club. As of November 2018, she married Koshi Sugawara and has changed her name to Mai Sugawara. She currently works as a Dance Choreographer. Appearance Mai is well known for her doll-like face, as her lips are quite small. Mai has icy blue hair with black roots, light blue eyes, and a smooth, pale complexion to go with it. Her hair is short so it doesn't get in the way. During school hours, she is seen wearing a pale lilac shirt, a thin dark ribbon, a cream sweater vest, a white blazer, and a light brown skirt with dark details. However, during volleyball practice, she wears a teal-and-white "manager" uniform. Personality Mai is an enthusiastic person, who is often absent-minded and hard-working, as she stays after school to manage, go home and eat dinner, finish up her homework, and go to the dance studio. She comes home at around 3:30 am. Because Mai has only 3-4 hours of sleep, she tends to be late wherever she goes. Mai gets easily cranky because she doesn't get enough sleep and grabs everyone by the ear if they piss her off. When Mai first appears, she is seen as a cold, emotionless person, but is this way because her pet bird has been diagnosed with a sickness. Mai tends to curse a lot. She picked up many swear words from her father. Mai is not scared to get scolded if she swears in front of teachers, being the reckless girl she is. She can get quite embarrassed around boys. Background Mai was born in Taipei, Taiwan, and lived there for about 5 years, then moving to Japan with her mother when her father filed a divorce. Her mother Mio found an apartment close to Tobio Kageyama's place (their mothers being very close). Mai would play volleyball with Tobio as a kid and taught him some important keys. In Junior High, her mother found a job in South Korea, and they moved to Seoul. Mai attended school there for 3 years, as of now, her Korean is quite good. During this time, Mai took an interest in Korean Pop music. Her top groups being Super Junior, Big Bang, Wonder Girls, and SNSD. She took dance classes and immediately fell in love with it, and hoped to become a dance choreographer one day. Mai even gave herself a Korean name, Park Ji-woo. Mai and her mother moved back to Japan, to their old house (her mother had rented it to someone for a while). She was recruited to become a manager in her first year of attending Aobajohsai. Statistics TBA. Relationships Tobio Kageyama: Tobio acts like a child around Mai (being childhood friends) and becomes jealous when she pays attention to Shoyo instead of himself. Toru Oikawa: Mai tends to blush around Toru, but she doesn't think too much about it. Toru makes fun of Mai. Otherwise, they're good friends Others TBA. Trivia * Current Concern: Mai is the definition of a perfect dancer, but her trainer tells her to have better facial expressions when dancing. * Nomenclature: ** Mai (真愛) - True; Love ** Yamazaki (山崎) - Mountain; Peninsula * Her grades are quite low since she doesn't get enough sleep. She always sleeps in class. * Although Mai can pick up on languages airly quickly, she can't speak Mandarin * Mai can fall asleep anywhere. * Mai's pet bird, Piiko, was her mothers when she was in college. * She loves playing with Koshi's hair and thinks that his ahoge is adorable. * Mai despises the Karasuno uniforms, unlike Nishinoya. * Her worst subject is History. * Mai's best/favourite subject is either Music or PE. * She hates spicy food. * At one point when Mai was living in Seoul, she was scouted by a very popular modelling agency, but she turned the offer down. Category:Female Character